This invention relates to a material for use in making garment waistbands.
In the manufacture of garments, when forming a waistband, it is common practice to secure a length of material to the inside of the portion of the garment which will constitute the waistband. Such material may be employed for various purposes, such as to impart stiffness to the garment in the region of the waistband, or for purely decorative purposes, for example.
In some circumstances it may be desirable to apply to the inside of the waistband portion of a garment, material of such a nature as will counteract the tendency for one garment to slip relatively to another in the region of the waist of the wearer, during wear. The provision of such a waistband is particularly desirable in the case of trousers for example.
The invention is particularly applicable to a material for use in forming such an anti-slip waistband, but it is not limited to this application, and the invention can be applied to waistband material for other uses, such as for stiffening, or for decorative purposes, as referred to above.
It is known to construct an anti-slip waistband using ribbon-like material which has a frictional surface provided thereon. One form of such material consists of a strip of woven fabric having rubber threads woven into the fabric in such a way as to provide one or more narrow frictional zones or lines extending lengthwise of the strip. When two or more such frictional zones are provided, they extend parallel to one another and spaced apart somewhat, relatively to the width of the strip. In order to form the waistband of a garment such as trousers, a strip of such material has edging strips secured thereto, by means of lines of stitching, which are exposed to wear. During use of the garment, these lines of stitching quickly wear through and the waistband of the garment then disintegrates.
It is therefore one object of the present invention, to provide an improved material for use for forming garment waistbands.
It is another object of the invention, to provide a composite waistband material which will be durable in use.
It is a further object of the invention, to provide a composite waistband material which can readily be manufactured from its component strips in a continuous operation.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method of making a material for forming garment waistbands, which will enable material to be readily manufactured in an economical manner.
In the improved waistband material provided by this invention, two strips of facing material are employed in conjunction with a frictional, decorative or other strip (referred to hereinafter for convenience as "a central strip"), each facing strip comprising a length of fabric extending along one edge of the central strip, so that the two edge portions of the central strip are covered, while leaving exposed the intermediate region of the depth of the face of the central strip which may be provided with frictional, decorative or other zones.
During the manufacture of the waistband material according to the invention, each facing or cover strip is secured along the corresponding edge of the central strip by stitching, but is folded back upon itself so that the line of stitching which secures the facing strip to the central strip is covered by the material of the facing strip itself. Thus the stitching is protected against wear.
The invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof given, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings.